1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stringers and pallets making use of the stringers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Pallets used for carrying loads by a fork lift truck are generally formed by interposing long, prismatic stringers between an upper deck and a lower deck. The stringers are arranged at both ends and an intermediate site of such a pallet and between the upper and lower decks. An opening for inserting a fork therein is defined between the stringers adjacent to each other.
As such stringers, that have heretofore been used are those made of wood or a block-like plastic so as to withstand the weight of a load placed on a pallet. However, such stringers have disadvantages in that they are heavy and hence difficult to handle, and moreover they are expensive.